Surprise
by star-kawaii-desu
Summary: What can I say, I am completely in love with this purple-haired boy. Tried making a characterxreader kind of thing but without actually adding the [name] thing but it was hard to do for Atsushi so I ended up using a name. It has a meaning to the story so try figuring it out
The girl sighed deeply while sprawled on a certain purple-haired boy's bed. She wondered why he called her so suddenly and left to who knows where while leaving her in his room. This is actually the first time she has been to this specific place of the house, and she wondered what was running through the boy's mind.

She liked Atsushi, _a lot_. She was surprised when one day around a month and a half ago he approached her out of the blue and asked her on a date. They were friends, sure, but not the type of friends you would talk to every day. They had a few classes together and even helped each other with homework when he didn't have practice or she wasn't busy. Both even shared a fair amount of snacks once in a while, seeing as she wasn't as addicted to them as he was, but she liked sweets and junk food none the less. But after he asked her out on that first date everything changed.

The boy confessed having an interest in her and she was very surprised, seeming as for what little information the girl had of him, he wasn't interested in girls like her. She was totally the opposite and only though their relationship was to be meant just as friends. But that didn't stopped the smile and small nod she gave him while he asked her. They have been going on dates since then, in which some of the things they have done include getting to know each other better and lots of snacks, picnics, walks on the park and even going on simple dinners together. She learned to enjoy the childish behavior of the boy and even found it comforting after a rough day at school or a busy and stressful day at work.

Sighing once again the girl closed her eyes and turned to her side, deciding a short nap wouldn't hurt. She started slowly drifting to her slumber when she felt a hand caress her cheek and move some of the hair from her face. Opening her eyes looking in front of her was the purple-haired boy crouched in front of his bed looking at her with a lazy look and a small smile. She made space on the bed, pressing her back against the wall and patting the soft cover for him to climb on. Doing so, he climbed on the bed and laid on his side as well, looking into the soft look the girl was giving him.

"Where did you run off to?" -Atsushi shock his head and kissed her forehead. She gave him a strange look but enjoyed the warm none the less. "Why did you called me here lazy boy?" -The said boy got her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, making the girl bury her face on his shoulder blade. She was very grateful he couldn't see the blush that was noticeable on her face. She shyly placed her arms on top of his chest and slowly breathe in the musky scent he carried, which she loved so much. "Atsushi?" -She whispered his name into his skin, making the boy shiver a little.

Atsushi wasn't sure what he was doing. Before he asked her out he had no clue what this tight feeling on his chest meant when he would see you smile at Himuro or when you would say something that would make Midorima blush like crazy. He somehow wanted all your attention to him and that's when he decided to talk to Himuro and ask him advice on how he was feeling. Learning on what jealousy was and identifying the feeling as a crush for the said girl, he decided to act on it and after Himuro explained to him briefly what a date was, he went straight up and asked her.

The time he has spent with her has been amazing and he would't change it for anything in the world. He was doubtful of feeling the need to be with the girl all the time, seeming as he has heard his friends and from his brothers and sister what having a significant other was all about. Atsushi went to Himuro for advice, seemingly as he wanted to be clear of what he wanted to do. Being a good friend of yours, he knew you had a crush on the purple-haired boy and when he came to him for advice, Himuro knew this was the perfect moment to pair you two together. After he finished clearing up the doubts of Atsushi, the said boy made up his mind and decided to take it to the next step; aka why he called you so randomly to his house.

"Say, Kei-chin, what... do you think of me?" -At this the girl blinked and pulled her face up to look into those beautiful lilac eyes she loved so much.

"What do you mean, Atsushi?" -She asked him, taking her time to trace every feature of his face while she waited for a answer.

"Well... what do you think of me as... a man?" -Kei gave him a strange look. Where all of this was coming from? It was also very strange to see the lazy and impassive boy looking a little worried. To anyone else it wouldn't be noticeable but to her, it was so prominent that she was the one feeling worried.

"Well, you are very handsome and have a very kind heart under all those lazy looks and sugary treats. You are childish most of the time and I like that it makes me smile. I honestly though that you couldn't be serious at all, but you have showed me that you actually can, when you put a little effort into it." -Giving him a small smile, she finished her statement by leaning her head again on his shoulder blade.

"Kei-chin, would you be my girlfriend?" -Hearing this she abruptly snapped her head to look at him in the eyes. Seeing nothing more but seriousness and adoration, she couldn't help being speechless.

"Are... you serious Atsushi?" -The boy gave a small nod and kissed her forehead once again.

"Muro-chin has been helping me figure all of this out and well, i decided to do this because I want Kei-chin to be mine only." -The said girl gave a small chuckle and buried her face on his chest, closing her eyes, breathing deeply and kissing his jaw. This made the said boy open his eyes slightly and wonder why his heart is beating faster than before. The girl was completely embarrassed by the action but couldn't help herself. Wrapping his arms around her a little tighter, he relaxed a little more into the embrace, molding their current state to feel more natural.

"Hmm well Himuro has been doing a good job teaching you then. And answering your question, yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Atsushi." -This made his heart swell.

The happiness he was feeling was something he didn't know how to describe and for once in a while he was feeling something so different, in a good way. The girl in his arms was nothing like he once wanted. He wanted someone close to his height, someone chirpy that likes sweets as much as him. But when he meet this girl his entire perspective changed and hes glad it happened. He backed away a little and grabbed her chin with his big hand, making the girl open her eyes and looking into his.

He leaned his forehead on hers and this action made the girl blush again. Tilting his head slightly, he connected their lips in a experimental kiss. She couldn't help but giggle at his action, seeming as she knew he had no idea what he was doing. So taking it upon herself to do so, she pressed her hands on either side of his cheek and pressed her lips more firmly into his, moving them a little so he would get the hint. He started to move his lips as well, relishing on the warm flesh of her lips on his and loving how this was feeling so right. They stayed connected for a little, enjoying how their first kiss felt like. Parting slightly but still lingering on each other, they opened their eyes to look at each other, small smiles dancing on their lips. She rubbed her nose with his, giving him a Eskimo kiss that he returned after catching on what she was doing.

"I'm so happy Kei-chin." -Atsushi mumbled on her lips, closing his eyes and giving a smile. The girl just pecked his lips.

"Want to get some ice cream?" -At this his eyes sparkled and he nodded eagerly, earning a laugh from the girl in his arms. He got up from the bed first and helped the latter, holding her hand tightly and pulling her along down the stair and out the house. "Atsushi lock the door!" -She said kind of breathless since he was walking a little faster for her to keep up.

"My sister is in there don't worry Kei-chin. Lets just go get ice cream! I know this fantastic place where they sell ice cream and shakes and even cakes!" -The happiness in his voice was evident you couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on your face. She didn't know what being with Atsushi was going to be like, but she sure as hell was up for this ride as long as it meant being by the side of this giant teddy bear.

* * *

Opinions on this would be gladly appreciated. This is how I feel Atsushi would be like romantically. I tried to keeping it as real as possible. Even if he looks lazy and carefree about everything, I know he has feelings so I tried portraying those feelings to the best of my capacities while keeping the character. I hope i did a decent job portraying them and that hes not too OCC.

 _Until next time~_


End file.
